destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story
Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story is the fourth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 248 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'TAKE ME BACK --' When Alex starts to have vivid nightmares of himself dying that affect him while he's awake, he asks Wyatt for help. Wyatt discovers that Alex is linked to an ancient story, and believes that Alex may be remembering a past life. Wyatt enlists Prue's help, and, after a dangerous vision, Prue, Melinda, and Jo travel back in time in hope's of learning more. Elsewhere, Chris and Bianca attend an ultrasound, and Melinda makes a surprising discovery. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis; Jo, Prue * Orbing; Alex, Sebastian * Spell Casting; Wyatt, Acacius * Beaming; Cassandra, Charlotte * Time Traveling (via Cupid Ring); Prue (with Jo and Melinda) * Molecular Immobilization; Wyatt * Crushing; Prue Spells and Rituals * Past Life Spell * Past Life Curse Beings * Unnamed Demon Artifacts Locations * Unnamed Club * P3 * 330 B.C. ** King's Tent ** War Camp * Prescott Group * Whitmore Enterprises * San Francisco Memorial Hospital * Magic School Secret Library * Mirror´s Magazine Trivia * The title for this episode could be based off of the Charmed ''episode, "''Pardon My Past" that focused on Phoebe's past life in the 1920's that came back to haunt her; * Past lives will be explored - more specifically, Alex's; * Chris and Bianca will have an ultrasound of their baby done; * Jo and Prue go on a stakeout together outside a nightclub; ** Prue is eating peanuts and remarks that she likes them, and Jo retorts that she hates them and that the baby will too. Prue states that she's craving the peanuts because of the baby. ** Prue tells Jo about how the child was conceived, which disgusts Jo since she believes the child is an accident. Prue assures her that the child is the product of true love. ** Jo mentions that she doesn't know what it's like to have a mother. ** Jo and Prue tell each other they don't like each other. * Alex has a nightmare of a young boy dying, and starts to feel like he's dying himself, which prompts him to ask Wyatt for help; * Wyatt believes that Alex is having dreams about Alexander the Great, and that Alexander the Great may be Alex's past life; * Alex asks Prue and Wyatt if they are having sex while she is pregnant, and Prue is shocked by the question. She doesn't answer and decides to go back to bed; * Bianca is having horrible morning sickness, and blames Chris as it his baby. She then has a mood swing and starts crying because she was mean to him; * Alex's past life is Alexander the Great; * Alex has been having these dreams for a month now. They started with a woman telling him he was the son of Zeus, then some battles, and he also had a few sexual dreams; * Alexander the Great isn't supposed to die until he is 32, but something is making him die sooner, thus, throwing off the scales; * Phoebe's past life, P. Bowen is mentioned; * Jo mentions a secret library at Magic School, and then realizes that they don't know about it yet, and that she wasn't supposed to tell them; * Bianca and Chris have their first ultrasound, and Blanche Dubois is performing it; ** Blanche mentions that the baby is thirteen-weeks old in utero. She also says that the hormone's that Bianca is experiencing is normal, and will continue on until the first trimester is over. They make an appointment to return two-weeks later. ** Blanche expresses her concern for the fact that Prue hasn't returned for a check-up since her first visit. ** Blanche also overhears Bianca and Chris talking about the fact that their child may be magical, and so is Prue and Wyatt's baby. Chris also expresses discontent for not showing powers from the womb, something that he is very insecure about still. * Prue tries to haggle information about Liam and Melinda's relationship out of Jo, who refuses to tell her anything about the future; * Alex switches bodies with his past life, Alexander; * Prue, Jo, and Melinda travel back in time to save Alexander vanquish Acacius; ** They met Ptolemy and lie to him by saying that they were sent by the Gods to save Alexander. This is similar to how in legends people allegedly were sent to Earth by powerful Gods to keep people who were important to history alive and safe. * It is stated that severe pain can cause someone to involuntarily break through Molecular Immobilization; * Ptolemy states that Prue and Jo were Gods to him; * Hephaistion tells Alexander that they're Achilles and Patroclus, two people thought to be lovers; * They succeed in curing Alexander and Alex; * Jo reveals to Prue that she never met her mother; * Junior finally returns home and spends some time with Pandora and Tamora, and the three order Thai food; * Melinda figures something out after Liam calls her, "beautiful eyes", and she looks in the mirror stating, "blue eyes". It is unknown what this thought was; ** Later, while talking to Jo, she says that when she first met Jo she looked familiar. She now realizes it's because Jo has her (Melinda) eyes, but the rest comes from her mother. Jo states that she doesn't understand what she's talking about, but Melinda knows she does; * Chris is taking Bianca to spa program for a couple of days to help her relax; Music * ‘Between the Raindrops’ by Lifehouse Ft. Natasha Bedingfield. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4